


This Could Be the End of Everything

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Building Collapse Episode, Depression, Drabble, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Gen, Heavy Angst, Possible McDanno subtext, Potential Main Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny always imagines the end of anything good in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I've Got A Bad Feeling About This" on Imzy's 100 Words community during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> Title taken from lyrics in the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane.

Danny always imagines the end of anything good in his life. His parents dying in a car wreck, Rachel divorcing him, Grace growing up and marrying some loser who doesn’t deserve her.

He imagined this too. Steve and him in peril, and one or both of them can’t survive. He doesn’t know how he’s going to live without Steve.

He never imagined Steve saying, “I love you.” For once, Danny hopes. Danny hopes they both live and he has the chance to return Steve’s words. Danny hopes Steve means it in the “not too bad to die with _you_ ” way.


End file.
